Kinky Jasper & Sweet Emmet
by Bel Black
Summary: Para mim,Jasper Hale,uma realação romântica e sem toda essa selvageria também podia dar certo. Até Emmet me fazer mudar de idéia e me fazer aceitar essa aposta ridícula. Mas eu não vou ser o único a aprender coisas sobre relacionamentos. /Jasper&Alice/


**Disclaimer - Nenhum personagem me pertence. São todos da Tia Steh, da Intrínseca, da Paris Filmes,enfim. **

**Obs - Não sou boa com n/c,mas vou tentar. **

**Obs 2 - Sou apaixonada pelo Emmet,por isso ele e Rosalie são o casal coadjuvante. **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1 - A aposta  
**

A paisagem passava rapidamente pela janela do trem em que nós estávamos. O vagão não estava tão cheio – o que era um alívio para mim. Quanto menos humanos, melhor. Ainda assim o cheiro do sangue de uma garota que passava andando pelo corredor o tempo todo era bem convidativo. Prendi a respiração por tempo demais,o que deve ter assustado a menina,já que ela parara de perambular pelo vagão.

A mão pequena e delicada de Alice apertou a minha,e eu acordei de meus devaneios,olhando para o que ela apontava.

-Veja,Jasper. É a Torre Eiffel. –ela sorriu animada,e eu podia senti-la irradiar toda a alegria e excitação por estarmos perto do nosso destino. Seus olhos dourados pousaram nos meus e ela abriu ainda mais seu sorriso – Não é linda à noite?

-Absolutamente. –respondi ainda a encarando. Era óbvio que eu não me referia à torre,e Alice parecera também notar isso.

Virei o rosto rapidamente, constatando que Rosalie e Emmet pareciam absortos ouvindo música juntos. Olhei Alice de novo, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos para poder admirar cada traço,apesar de conhecê-los melhor que ninguém. Eu poderia admirá-la para sempre,e ainda assim me sentiria sortudo em tê-la para mim. Seus braços envolveram o meu pescoço enquanto ela aproximava seu rosto mais ainda do meu. Ela roçou nossos narizes,tomando o cuidado de não encostar nossas bocas de propósito. Ela sabia que eu era impaciente,só queria me provocar. Eu mordi o lábio inferior dela levemente,o que a fez soltar uma risada curta antes de capturar meus lábios num beijo doce e suave. A sensação que eu tinha ao beijá-la não podia ser explicada com exatidão. Tudo nela me encantava,desde seu gosto até o seu toque.

Ela quebrou o beijo de repente,saltando animada da cadeira enquanto me puxava pela mão para fora do trem. Avistei Rosalie e Emmet perto da saída e ergui as sobrancelhas. O tempo passara muito rápido enquanto eu estava com Alice.

-Paris,Paris. –Emmet deu um sorriso malicioso para Rosalie – Vamos ver se é verdade o que eles falam sobre as casas noturnas daqui.

-Menos animação. –Rosalie bateu de leve no braço dele,embora o barulho tenha sido alto demais,fazendo alguns humanos olharem de esguelha para nós. – Nem posso imaginar o que faria com essas humanas fedidas caso elas dessem em cima de você.

Meu comentário ficou preso na garganta quando ouvi a risada musical de Alice. Ela provavelmente pensara o mesmo que eu – Rosalie com certeza chamaria tanta ou mais atenção que Emmet numa boate.

Caminhamos pelas ruas muito movimentadas e cheias de luzes de Paris. Alice já preparara a viagem inteira. Inicialmente íamos ficar na Itália para comemorar o aniversário de Esme e Carlisle,mas não é normal os filhos acompanharem os pais numa espécie de 'segunda lua de mel'. E apesar de não nos encaixarmos bem no termo 'família normal',certas coisas deviam ser honradas. Era muito esquisito ver Carlisle romântico com Esme o tempo todo,numa melação desnecessária. Por sorte,Alice e Rosalie descobriram que a semana de moda de Paris estava começando. Pegamos o primeiro trem quando soubemos, já que,segundo Alice, as paisagens são lindas para irmos correndo sem observar tudo atentamente. Ela resolvera todo o resto com apenas duas ligações. Coisas como suítes de Hotel e ingressos para os desfiles preferidos das duas.

Entramos num Hotel luxuoso demais e Alice piscou para mim quando nos dirigimos à recepção. O recepcionista estava muito desconcertado ao assistir Rosalie tirar o casaco e entregá-lo para Emmet,ficando apenas com uma frente-única preta com um decote enorme. Segurei o riso ao ver a expressão ameaçadora de Emmet ao abraçá-la por trás,o que deixou o pobre humano momentaneamente mudo,provavelmente de medo.

Ele nos entregou as chaves rapidamente,e pegamos o elevador,enquanto Emmet reclamava que Rosalie precisava parar com isso de deixar as pessoas tontas.

As duas suítes eram no último andar,e Rosalie entrou pela porta da suíte deles rapidamente, murmurando que nos víamos o saguão em quinze minutos.

-Para que? –perguntei tolamente,e Alice abriu a nossa porta,jogando as malas num canto. Ela foi tirando peça por peça de sua mala,obviamente ignorando a minha pergunta – Certo,certo,eu nem queria saber mesmo.

-Bobinho. –ela sorriu,pegando um vestido azul e olhando-o diante do corpo no espelho – Nós vamos sair.

-Ah. –eu suspirei – E para onde? Pensei que os desfiles fossem de dia.

-E são. –ela jogou o vestido num canto –Mas não podíamos ficar a noite toda no quarto. Quero dizer,Paris é a cidade da paixão.

-Por isso mesmo pensei que fossemos ficar no quarto. –eu a envolvi pela cintura,afastando-a momentaneamente das malas,e puxando-a para mais perto de mim. Beijei levemente o pescoço dela,inspirando o meu cheiro preferido.

-Jasper,há muitas coisas interessantes na cidade,sabia? –ela murmurou no meu ouvido,me empurrando pelos ombros – À noite é tudo ainda melhor.

-Tudo bem. –revirei os olhos,e sentei na cama.

Alice continuou remexendo na mala,até pegar duas peças de roupa e entrar no banheiro para se trocar. Ela voltou num segundo,usando uma calça jeans escura,com um casaco preto aveludado elegante que eu nunca tinha visto. Suas sapatilhas prateadas preferidas ficavam perfeitas com a roupa,e ela rodopiou graciosamente até mim,me abraçando. Eu a encarei naqueles intensos olhos dourados.

-Como estou? –ela perguntou,embora a resposta já estivesse óbvia na minha expressão.

-Fascinante. – porque _linda _não seria o suficiente. Perguntei-me quantas mulheres ficariam tão deslumbrantes vestidas tão casualmente... Mesmo que não fosse vampira,eu poderia imaginar que apenas Alice realizaria essa proeza.

-Ponha esta jaqueta. –ela pegou uma jaqueta cinza na mala e me entregou. Eu a vesti sem reclamar e sorri,recebendo um beijo rápido antes de Alice me puxar quarto afora.

Foi fácil reconhecer Rosalie e Emmet entre as pessoas do saguão. A jaqueta de couro vermelha de Rosalie se destacava,e todas as mulheres do local se perguntavam como ela podia ficar bem naquilo,todas obviamente morrendo de inveja.

-Onde vamos,afinal? –eu perguntei assim que saímos do Hotel. O frio cortante fazia as pessoas andarem rápido demais pelas ruas,mas nós íamos mais devagar.

-Um bar que Esme recomendou. –Rosalie respondeu,e ela e Alice trocaram olhares cúmplices.

-Sinto que tem algo que não sabemos,certo,Emmet? –ele riu,abraçando Rosalie pelos ombros,aparentemente com pouco entusiasmo para discutir. – Tudo bem,tudo bem,eu daria qualquer coisa pelos poderes de Edward nessas horas.

-Você é muito impaciente,Jasper. –Alice riu-se,e eu balancei a cabeça. Eu era mesmo impaciente,sempre fui.

Andamos algumas quadras em silêncio,apenas Alice e Rosalie que apontavam uma ou duas vitrines de roupas de marca. Emmet estava começando a ficar curioso também,mas não conseguíamos respostas de jeito nenhum.

-Pronto! –Alice anunciou,parando de andar no meio de uma discussão entre Emmet e Rosalie.

O bar não me parecia dos mais famosos. Tinha duas portas,lado a lado,uma azul e outra vermelha. A aparência por fora era de um lugar já antigo,mas por dentro a modernidade já alcançara tudo. Comecei a entender menos ainda quando Rosalie e Alice entraram na porta vermelha e acenaram para a gente,apontando a porta azul. Emmet e eu,sem outra alternativa,entramos pela porta azul,esperando encontrá-las lá dentro.

Mas isso não aconteceu.

Naquele estabelecimento havia várias mesas de sinuca,várias mesas com cadeiras e grupos conversando,e um bar que ia de uma ponta da parede até a outra,bem na direita. O mais estranho era que só havia homens.

-Isso é alguma brincadeira? –eu indaguei,vendo Emmet mais confuso que eu parado na porta.

-Não sei. –Emmet sorriu animado – O que acha de acabarmos com aqueles caras que estão se achando naquela mesa de sinuca ali?

Eu revirei os olhos. Achava que íamos ficar juntos,mas não. O bar separava homens e mulheres sabe-se lá porque. Fiz menção de ir embora,mas Emmet segurou meu pulso,apontando uma mesa dupla vazia num canto mais vazio do bar. Fui com ele até lá e sentei,de braços cruzados.

-Pense bem,Jasper. –ele se curvou sobre a mesa,como se tivesse medo que alguém ouvisse – Quantas vezes ficamos assim,sozinhos,sem as nossas mulheres,eu quero dizer?

-Poucas,mas isso porque elas são...

-Vamos aproveitar. –ele ergueu as sobrancelhas – E falar delas. Assim como elas falam da gente.

-Você está parecendo muito gay,se quer saber. –murmurei contrariado e Emmet riu alto,atraindo alguns olhares para a nossa mesa.

-Anda,quantas vezes Alice leu o futuro e descobriu o que você faria com ela na cama? –ele indagou pervertido e eu arregalei os olhos.

-Cara,isso não é da sua con-

-Falar de sexo é um tabu para o Jasper,é? Pobre criança. –ele estalou a língua e eu revirei os olhos.

-Escuta,não vou ficar falando sobre a minha vida sexual com a Alice num bar cheio de marmanjos com o meu _'cunhado'_. –murmurei exaltado e Emmet riu mais ainda.

-Certo,certo. –ele deu de ombros – É só que eu tive uma idéia.

-Isso pra mim é uma novidade. –dei um sorriso torto e Emmet me mostrou o dedo do meio – Compartilhe sua idéia,cunhadinho.

-Agora é você que tá parecendo muito com um gay. –ele sorriu – Mas não posso compartilhar a idéia. É sobre o assunto que Jasper,_a pobre criança_,não conversa.

-É só nisso que você pensa? –eu revirei os olhos – Anda,fala logo.

-Não. –ele riu – E não.

-Desembucha,Emmet.

-Tudo bem. –ele esfregou as mãos – Podemos virar o feitiço contra o feiticeiro.

-Tá,e cadê a idéia? –eu descruzei os braços e olhei em volta,reparando que uma garçonete bonita me encarava – admirada,devo acrescentar.

-Podemos falar sobre coisas que faremos com elas na suíte mais tarde,e elas criarão expectativas. Aí a gente simplesmente vai e faz o contrário. –ele sorriu animado,aparentemente pensando que seu plano era infalível.

-Quem garante que a Alice não vai prever essa parte da conversa?

-Bom,temos 50% de chances. – ele deu de ombros – Não custa tentar.

-Certo. –eu fiz uma careta quando senti a garçonete passar muito perto da nossa mesa para me lançar um olhar que ela julgava sedutor. O cheiro dela era atraente,mas eu passei a prender a respiração – Comecemos,então,a conversa fictícia.

-Tudo bem... –Emmet limpou a garganta e fez uma cara séria – Cara,a Rosalie falou que Paris é a cidade da paixão. Sabe o que isso significa?

-Para a Alice significa que devemos visitar lugares interessantes. –eu franzi o cenho – Eu tinha interpretado de outra forma,mas tudo bem.

-Nossa,cara,a relação de vocês tem que ser mais... –Emmet ficou pensando por um segundo e depois completou com um biquinho – Caliente.

Eu tentei segurar o riso,mas ele saiu pelo nariz,fazendo um barulho estranho que atraiu mais olhares ainda para a gente.

-Não repita mais isso. –eu vociferei e Emmet riu – É sério,soa muito gay quando você faz esse biquinho.

-Tudo bem,vai. –Emmet olhou em volta e se inclinou sobre a mesa para que ninguém ouvisse o que vinha a seguir – Ao contrário de vocês,eu e Rosalie temos relações muito mais...Selvagens.

-Cara,eu não queria mesmo ter que discutir isso com você. –coloquei as mãos nos ouvidos e Emmet me deu um tapa na testa.

-Pobre criança,é pro seu bem. –ele sorriu maligno – Sua chance de surpreender a Alice.

-Tá,tá...-levei uma mão ao queixo e pisquei para Emmet,inventando a mentira – Vou alugar filmes românticos e assisti-los abraçado com a Alice.

-Bom,bom. –Emmet pareceu sério – É bem o tipo de coisa que a Alice adoraria.

-Sim,e o que você vai fazer com a Rosalie?

-Vou agarrá-la assim que pusermos o pé na suíte. –Emmet sorriu maliciosamente – Sexo selvagem,entende? Eu vou chegar,e...

-Chega,Emmet,menos detalhes. –fiz uma careta. – Essa conversa _definitivamente_ não me agrada.

Antes que ele falasse qualquer coisa,a garçonete que estava encantada por mim se aproximou com um sorriso enorme.

-Posso servi-los algo? –ela perguntou,obviamente com segundas intenções.

-Não. –eu respondi secamente e ela pareceu assustada. Ainda não viu nada,humana.

-Estamos bem,obrigado. –Emmet sorriu galanteador e ela pareceu hipnotizada por alguns segundos antes de se afastar da mesa quase cambaleante.

-Você é cruel. –murmurei quando ela estava longe o suficiente para nos ouvir – Quase derrubou a menina.

-Pelo menos eu não fiz a cara ameaçadora que você fez quando ela se aproximou. –ele deu de ombros.

-É que o cheiro dela...-eu fechei os olhos e prendi a respiração – Argh,esquece.

-O que acha que irmos embora logo?-Emmet levantou da cadeira – Quero dizer,os caras que estava se achando já foram embora,não temos quem desafiar na sinuca.

-Certo,será que podemos entrar na ala feminina para chamar as garotas? –perguntei assim que levantei da mesa.

-Vamos descobrir. –Emmet sai mais rápido que eu do bar e entra na porta vermelha.

Balançei a cabeça negativamente e ele saiu acompanhado das duas. Rosalie parece mais animada do que antes e Alice me encarou pensativa. Será que ela desconfiara de alguma coisa?

-Que idéia absurda foi essa de um bar que separa homens de mulheres? –perguntei quando Alice se aproximou.

-Achei que fosse ser legal. –ela deu um sorriso vacilante - Vocês não se divertiram?

-Na verdade...

-Sim,foi uma experiência e tanto. –Emmet respondeu por mim,obviamente segurando o riso.

Rosalie e Emmet saíram andando na frente,e Alice segurou minha mão,parando de andar. Eu a encarei e ela sorriu singelamente.

-Que filmes pretende ver? –ela perguntou.

Funcionara então. Dei um sorriso involuntário e entrelacei nossos dedos,puxando-a para voltar a andar,ainda sem dar a resposta a ela. Aparentemente ela continuava curiosa,mas desistira de me fazer falar.

Emmet olhou para trás quando entramos no hotel e eu sorri para ele,dando uma piscadela quase imperceptível. Ele sorriu maldoso e abraçou Rosalie de lado.

Elas mal podiam esperar.

Eu conseguiria,finalmente,surpreender Alice.

No elevador as duas comentaram que no bar de mulheres a maioria das rodinhas fofocavam sobre seus namorados,maridos,e afins,e que as duas se divertiram ouvindo as histórias das humanas.

Eu e Emmet ficamos calados. Eu não conseguia imaginar a cara da Rosalie quando Emmet simplesmente não a agarrasse como ela esperava,e colocasse um DVD romântico para assistirem abraçados.

No entanto,era mais difícil imaginar a reação da Alice quando eu a surpreendesse pela primeira vez.

Ela sentou no sofá em frente à televisão quando entramos no quarto,e ficou me encarando enquanto eu guardava nossos casacos pesados nas malas.

-Anda,Jasper,fala o filme que vamos assistir. –ela insistiu fazendo uma cara curiosa e eu sentei ao seu lado no sofá. Ela pegou o controle remoto e ligou o DVD e a televisão,mas eu os peguei da mão dela e desliguei os dois aparelhos – O que você está fazendo?

-Surpreendendo você. –sussurrei no ouvido dela,enquanto começava a distribuir beijos suaves pelo seu pescoço. Senti suas mãos se perderem nos meus cabelos enquanto ela arfava no meu ouvido. Alice sempre teve um ponto fraco no pescoço,e eu adorava ver como isso mexia com ela.

-Jasper...-ela murmuro,puxando meus cabelos para me encarar – Eu tive uma visão que...

-Não se tornou realidade,certo? –eu sorri e ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-É...-ela afastou-se de mim,empertigando-se na outra ponta do sofá – Não me diga que isso foi uma armação sua e do Emmet para conseguir nos irritar?

-Eu só queria te surpreender,já que você sempre prevê o que eu estou prestes a fazer. – expliquei pacientemente,mas Alice pareceu ofendida.

-Não teve graça nenhuma,Jasper. –ela levantou do sofá e foi em direção ao banheiro – Você sabe que eu não controlo isso.

Ela bateu a porta do banheiro com mais força do que era necessário e eu fiquei espantado,sentado naquele sofá agora vazio.

Dera errado. Alice achara uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

E eu estava me sentindo um perfeito idiota. Parado ali,enquanto ela sentia raiva de mim por uma coisa que era mais idiota ainda. Maldita hora que eu resolvi ouvir uma idéia do Emmet. Logo do _Emmet. _

Alice saiu tempestuosamente do banheiro,usando uma blusa sem alça e uma bermuda muito curta,provavelmente de propósito. Apesar de brava,ela andou graciosamente até a cama de casal e deitou no lado direito. Fui rapidamente até a cama,e deitei ao seu lado,mas ela se virou de costas para mim,ignorando totalmente a minha presença.

-Alice...

-Estou cansada. –ela me cortou friamente.

Pensei em retrucar que ela não _podia _estar cansada,mas me contive. Não queria deixá-la com mais raiva ainda de mim.

O seu cheiro me atraía da melhor forma possível,e eu encostei meus lábios levemente na pele fria da base do pescoço dela,mas ela não parecia querer reagir,apesar de ser seu ponto fraco. Meus braços envolveram sua cintura,e ela bufou,irritada,se virando de frente para mim.

Eu a encarei seriamente,e ela suspirou.

-Jasper,você não entende. Eu não controlo minhas previsões. –ela murmurou com o cenho franzido – E eu sei que é frustrante para você.

-Alice,na verdade...

-Jasper,é sério. –ela fechou os olhos,respirando fundo e completando – Tenho medo que uma hora você canse de mim e procure por outra parceira. Sabe,que não seja tão irritante adivinhando tudo que você vai fazer.

Arregalei os olhos e ela me encarou comprimindo os lábios.

-Mas é claro que...Alice...Eu...-segurei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos,fazendo-a me encarar de perto – Nunca deixaria você. Sob hipótese alguma. Você não tem noção do quanto eu te amo,do quanto eu sou louco por você. É a maior idiotice pensar que eu procuraria outra.

-Mas uma hora você vai cansar. –ela grunhiu,e seus braços automaticamente envolveram o meu pescoço,enquanto minhas mãos desciam para a sua cintura.

-É impossível que eu me canse de você,Alice. –ela sorriu fracamente,seus olhos dourados adquirindo um brilho diferente.

Ela roçou nossas bocas e eu a puxei para mais perto,colando nossos corpos e beijando-a com mais urgência que o normal. Seus braços envolveram o meu pescoço, ela inclinou a cabeça e afastou sua boca da minha. Prendi a respiração,ficando mais confuso ainda ao perceber que ela ainda sentia raiva. Suas mãos pequenas me empurraram pelos ombros,e eu busquei seu olhar,procurando por algum sentimento que eu não pude captar. Quero dizer,uma hora ela parecia ter me 'perdoado',correspondia o beijo,mas depois ela parava e me afastava?

-Não vai ser tão fácil conseguir meu perdão,Jasper. -ela sorriu malignamente,embora sua doçura tirasse qualquer medo que ela pretendesse passar.

Fiquei calado,revirando os olhos,e ela virou de costas para mim. Estava com uma leve sensação de vingança,mas parecia menos chateada.

-E você vai ficar aí deitada a noite toda,Alice?- eu perguntei muito próximo do ouvido dela, encostei meus lábios suavemente em seus ombros e pude ver que ela se remexeu minimamente na cama.

-Adoraria poder dormir. -ela resmungou e eu reprimi uma risada.

-Você sabe que nem assim eu te _deixaria_ dormir. - meus lábio rumaram para o pescoço frio dela,mas Alice recuou,sentando-se na cama e cruzando os braços. Ela estava irritada de novo. - Droga,Alice,não foi pra tanto.

-Você nem ao menos me deixa ficar com raiva de você! -ela exclamou entre os dentes,a expressão resignada dela iluminando aquele rosto perfeito.

-Eu não estou mudando as suas sensações. -me defendi,mas a expressão dela não suavizou. Muito menos sua raiva.

-Simplesmente não consigo ficar com raiva de você. -ela resmungou,escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

-Mas que droga. -eu brinquei,envolvendo-a com os braços. Ela não ofereceu resistência quando eu a abracei,mas também não se mexeu - Tudo bem,o que mais você quer que eu faça?

Ela não respondeu nada,a insegurança mais evidente do que nunca. Eu me afastei um pouco,e levantei seu queixo para que ela me encarasse. Os olhos cor de topázio pareciam realmente frustados,preocupados,e eu desejei poder fazer alguma coisa.

-Desculpe. -eu murmurei,passando os dedos levemente pela bochecha fria dela.

Suspirei,a outra mão indo até a base das costas dela,puxando-a para mais perto de mim.

-Promete que nunca vai se interessar por outra mulher? -ela perguntou num tom quase infantil,seus pequenos braços me envolvendo pelo pescoço. Ela afundou o rosto no meu peito,e eu acariciei seus cabelos.

-Eu jamais poderia me interessar por outra mulher. E você sabe disso. -eu beijei o topo da cabeça dela,e Alice se remexeu,levantando o rosto para me encarar curiosa.

-Eu vejo você no meu futuro,mas minhas previsões são incertas. -ela pareceu muito séria ao apontar um dedo no meu rosto,repentinamente enraivecida de novo - Não previ isso hoje,por exemplo. Quem garante que você não vai cansar de viver com uma vidente?

-Eu garanto. -dei meu melhor sorriso galanteador e um ar de riso passou pelo rosto dela - Eu odeio surpresas. E eu amo você. Acho que isso já significa bastante,não?

-Você é um tolo,Jasper. -ela balançou a cabeça negativamente,mas eu pude ver seu sorriso interno.

-Contanto que você não goste de caras inteligentes. -dei de ombros e ela deu uma risada,me envolvendo pelo pescoço novamente.

Alice encostou seus lábios nos meus suavemente,e eu a puxei pela cintura,trazendo-a para mais perto ainda. Ela me empurrou na cama,me fazendo deitar e eu ri da sua repentina agressividade. Seus lábios desceram pelo meu pescoço de forma lenta,e eu acariciei suas costas por dentro da blusa. Ela traçou um caminho até a minha boca,e eu passei a língua levemente pelo contorno de seus lábios,pedindo passagem para aprofundar o beijo.

Eu nunca me acostumaria com a sensação de beijar Alice. Não era algo fácil de se acostumar. Eu podia sentir toda e qualquer sensação humana tola quando se beija alguém por quem é apaixonado. Tenho certeza que meu coração aceleraria se ele estivesse batendo.

Inverti as posições rapidamente,ficando por cima dela,e pude ouvir Alice controlar uma risada,enquanto suas pernas me envolviam pela cintura. Desci meus beijos pelo seu pescoço frio,inspirando meu cheiro preferido. Arfei quando ela mordiscou minha orelha,e comecei a abrir o casaco dela,embora a impaciência quase me fizesse arrancá-lo antes de mais nada.

Mas Alice me interrompeu,segurando meus ombros e me fazendo encará-la. Eu ergui as sobrancelhas,e ela deu um sorriso meigo.

-Amanhã estaremos num desfile lotado. -ela murmurou,e eu dei de ombros,sem entender a significância daquilo na hora. Beijei seus lábios com mais urgência,e Alice me empurrou outra vez. Eu bufei,encarando-a com minha pior expressão de frustração - Precisamos caçar,Jasper. Não quero que isso seja difícil para você.

-Você deve estar brincando... -eu balancei a cabeça e ela sorriu mais meigamente ainda.

-Já é quase de manhã. -ela apontou a janela com um aceno rápido da cabeça,e segurou meu rosto entre as mãos - Não teremos tempo se não formos agora.

Eu precisei de alguns instantes até sair de cima dela e sentar na cama de braços cruzados. Ouvi sua risada melodiosa,e ela me abraçou por trás,beijando meu pescoço.

-Temos toda a eternidade. -ela sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu suspirei,levantando da cama e a puxando pela mão para sairmos do hotel.

* * *

Uma mistura de pop e eletrônica tocava alto durante o desfile. Todas aquelas modelos magérrimas com aquelas roupas que eu consideraria,no mínimo,esquisitas. Toda aquela gente elegante,algumas (muitas) celebridades e todos aquele fotógrafos e outros ícones a mídia. Apesar de Alice estar maravilhada e super animada com tudo isso,eu diria que Rosalie ainda se encontrava bastante frustrada pela noite de filmes românticos com seu marido quase ninfomaníaco. Segurei uma risada e Emmet me deu uma cotovelada,apontando a porta. Eu ergui as sobrancelhas e ele deu de ombros.

-Alice,vou ali fora um pouco com o Emmet. -anunciei num sussurro no ouvido dela,e Alice apenas abanou a cabeça,sem desgrudar os olhos da passarela. Ela sabia que eu e ele ficaríamos entediados uma hora ou outra.

Levantei e saí rapidamente dali,com Emmet em meu encalço.

Andamos até a saída do lugar onde estava acontecendo a semana de moda de Paris,e andamos pela rua até uma praça próxima do local. Era cheia de árvores,pombos e casais. Fiz uma careta quando Emmet me abraçou,fazendo uma cara de gay.

-Sabia que a maioria dos gays é concentrada aqui na França? -ele perguntou quando eu o empurrei para longe de mim.

-Claro,com Paris sendo a maior capital da moda. Já percebeu quantos gays se envolvem com moda? -eu dei de ombros e ele gargalhou alto,aquela risada de urso que atraiu a atenção de algumas pessoas por perto.

O melhor é que o clima estava bem frio,e cinzento,então podíamos sair tranqüilamente nas ruas sem chamar muita atenção.

-Então,foi difícil com a Rosalie? -indaguei,enquanto caminhávamos pela praça gigantesca que eu não me recordo o nome,apesar de jurar que Alice a mencionara no caminho,como um ponto turístico e tudo mais.

-Difícil?-ele gargalhou alto de novo e eu o repreendi com um olhar. Estávamos chamando cada vez mais atenção. -Foi **muito** engraçado.

-Com a Alice não. -eu revirei os olhos,mas Emmet não pareceu me ouvir.

-Ela chegou super sorridente,se jogando na cama,e eu coloquei os DVD's em cima da mesinha de centro e liguei a televisão. Ela ficou calada um momento,depois perguntou qual era o meu problema. -ele deu uma pausa para rir - E então eu disse que estava apenas aprendendo essas coisas de romantismo com você,e ela ficou me olhando com uma cara de frustração que eu nunca achei tão hilária! - outra pausa para rir - Mas aí eu a puxei para o sofá e coloquei o primeiro filme de mulherzinha,mas ela estava toda dura e seca comigo,sem beijo,sem nada. -ele ficou encabulado,coçou a cabeça e depois me lançou um sorriso malicioso - Bom,é claro que no final de todos os filmes a gente já tinha dado uns bons amassos.

-Ouch,Emmet!

-Mas não chegamos a...

-Informação demais. Chega.

-Ah,qual é,você é tão criança com isso,Jasper!

-Só não quero saber esses detalhes. -eu dei de ombros e ele riu de novo.

-E como foi com a Alice?

-Não foi como planejado.

-Você está brincando! -ele parou de andar,me encarando visivelmente desapontado - Sem sexo selvagem?

-É. -eu tentei não rir com o desapontamento dele -Alice ficou com raiva.

-O que? -ele arregalou os olhos -Ela é fresca com isso?

-Não é isso,é que...

-Ah,Jasper,você não sabe mesmo excitar uma mulher. Se você fizesse as _coisas_ _certas_,ela não resistira,e...

-EMMET! -eu o segurei pelos ombros,mas o soltei assim que uma garota que tomava um café daqueles copos gigantes passou por nós com os olhos arregalados de medo,ou algo bem perto disso. Puxei-o pelo cotovelo para voltarmos a andar e diminuí o tom de voz - Não vou mais discutir isso com você.

-Ah,fala sério,se não discutir comigo vai ser com quem? -ele ergueu as sobrancelhas - Edward não é bom com essas coisas. Aposto que ele e a Bella esperaram até o casamento para...

-Cala a boca. -eu não consegui não rir - Não preciso discutir isso com ninguém. Nem com você,nem com o Edward.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente,mas não respondeu nada.

Andamos um bom pedaço da praça em silêncio,eu chutava umas folhas do chão,sem encarar as pessoas a nossa volta. Uma mulher passara muito perto e seu cheiro era bem atraente. Mas eu cerrei o punho e continuei andando.

-Posso confessar uma coisa? -Emmet perguntou quase num murmúrio. Eu sabia que ele não conseguiria ficar calado por muito tempo.

-Pode.

-Promete não contar a ninguém?-ele parecia mesmo querer guardar segredo,e eu assenti,passando-lhe confiança. -Certo. É que ontem foi uma das poucas vezes que eu tive um momento romântico com a Rosalie. Sabe,sem malícias e sem todas aquelas piadas sexuais e tudo mais. E eu gostei disso. Ficar apenas abraçado com ela,vendo esses filmes de mulherzinha... Tem uns que são realmente bons,sabia disso?

Eu mordi o láibo,tentando segurar o riso.

Podia esperar ouvir isso de qualquer cara,menos do Emmet. E era muito mais engraçado assim,quando ele falava com todas as letras. Ele bufou,cruzou os braços e fez cara feia.

-Tudo bem,eu não estou rindo!-sorri sincero,e ele apenas me mostrou os dentes numa careta ameaçadora. -Só é estranho ouvir você falando isso. Mas é legal que você seja romântico com ela de vez em quando. Mulheres gostam disso.

-Eu sei. -ele sorriu.

-Mas me diz. -eu abri meu maior sorriso de deboche,enquanto passava um braço pelo ombro dele -Qual dos filmes de mulherzinha você mais gostou?

Ele me empurrou bem forte,mas sua gargalhada foi alta outra vez,embora o assunto morresse ali. Tínhamos dado uma volta inteira na praça e decidimos voltar para o desfile para encontrá-las antes de acabar.

Alice e Rosalie estavam muito bem-humoradas quando voltamos,praticamente no fim do desfile. Elas não paravam de falar sobre as roupas,as grifes,os estilistas,etc. Emmet e eu ficamos calados,apenas ao lado delas,disfarçadamente entediados. Nem pensei em mudar o ânimo de Emmet,porque elas notariam caso ele começasse a discutir moda e toda essa coisa de combinações. Ri com esse pensamento,e senti Alice puxar meu braço um pouco mais forte. Eu virei o rosto para encará-la e ela deu um sorriso cintilante.

-Desta vez apenas um caça-talentos vai ser corajoso o suficiente para oferecer empregos de modelo aos irmãos Hale. -ela conjecturou,e eu revirei os olhos - Não faça essa cara,você sabe que é mais bonito do que qualquer um desses modelos que desfilaram por aqui.

-Não é isso...Mas eles podiam ficar mais amedrontados com a gente. Odeio essas aproximações humanas. -respondi sincero,e o olhar de Alice ficou complacente.

-Não vai acontecer nada. -ela sorriu meigamente,encostando os lábios de leve no meu queixo.

Eu apenas sorri,porque era impossível não sorrir estando ao lado de Alice. E antes que pudesse me aproximar mais,ou algo assim,ouvi um pigarreio ao nosso lado e a risada curta de Emmet me fez olhar para cima.

_Ah,o caça-talentos. _

-Olá! - o 'homem' sorriu abertamente,não sabendo para quem olhar ao chegar perto de nós quatro. -Os senhores gostaram do desfile?

-Sem dúvida. -Alice respondeu sorridente,e eu vi o homem quase não conseguir desgrudar os olhos dela.

-O que o senhor quer exatamente? -eu questionei com um sorriso inabalável,embora o ciúme estivesse claro no meu olhar. Ele era obviamente gay,mas parecia quase mudar de idéia ao encarar Rosalie e Alice.

-Oh. -ele se voltou para mim,agora me encarando de uma forma nojenta. Senti a mão de Alice se apertar mais ainda na minha,e quase sorri - Na verdade,eu vim conversar com os senhores sobre...Algum interesse que pudessem ter na carreira de modelos. Vocês quatro são excepcionalmente bonitos,e nós apreciamos a beleza no mundo da moda.

-Não estamos interessados. -eu respondi,mais ríspido do que esperava,e depois dei um sorriso simpático - Mas obrigado pelos elogios.

-Mas...-ele olhou para Rosali,esperando que ela negasse a minha resposta,mas ela mantinha o sorriso convencido no rosto quase como se dissesse 'sou bonita demais para qualquer passarela'. - Têm certeza disso?

Eu assenti,e vi Emmet segurar o riso de novo.

O homem não falou mais nada. Saiu andando afetado,decepcionado e provavelmente nos xingando de todos os palavrões que lembrava.

-Por que eles não desistem? -Emmet riu-se,abraçando Rosalie de lado enquanto nos levantávamos para ir embora.

-Nossa beleza é diferente. Óbvio que chama bem mais atenção. -Rosalie murmurou, olhando-me em seguida - Jasper foi bem pouco simpático com este homem,no entanto.

Eu estreitei os olhos para ela,mas fiquei calado. Rosalie apenas riu e eu a ignorei. Ela não tinha visto o estado do homem ao olhar para ela e Alice.

Andamos vagarosamente pelas ruas; Emmet e Rosalie mais pegajosos que de costume. Alice balançou a cabeça negativamente duas vezes,e me olhou com um sorriso enorme.

-Pelo menos para eles o plano deu certo. -ela comentou suavemente,nenhum sentimento de raiva pelo assunto da noite anterior em sua voz - Sabe,Emmet está mais romântico,e apesar de Rosalie também ser um pouco ninfomaníaca,ela está gostando disso. Bom,que mulher não gosta?

-Eles são bem imprevisíveis. -eu dei de ombros e Alice assentiu,olhando de novo para os dois à nossa frente.

E eu analisei a feição dela. Parecia pensar em algo que preferia não dividir comigo,mas era algo bom,porque um pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso brincava em seus lábios finos. Seja lá o que for,deixava-a feliz,então eu estava satisfeito.

Quando chegamos no hotel,as duas pegaram mais dinheiro na mala e saíram para fazer compras no shopping. Eu e Emmet dispensamos essa atividade na hora,ele alegando que queria ver um jogo de beisebol na televisão e eu disse que queria visitar o Louvre essa tarde. As duas entenderam que não seríamos mesmo boas companhias e foram sozinhas sem reclamar muito. As mulheres,em geral,são assim. Dinheiro na mão e shoppings à disposição,e então elas nem sentem mais sua falta. Tenho um sério pressentimento que essa viagem à capital da moda vai ser mais longa do que eu esperava.

* * *

_Olá,gente ;D_

_Vocês devem estar cansados de mim,eu sei. Mas essa fic foi a pedido da Alice (apedrejem ela caso esteja um lixo,rere), porque ela ama a Alice (toda coincidência é um mero acaso) e eu AMO Twilight de paixão. Não vejo muitas fics de Twilight por aqui,então pensei 'por que não fazer uma?'. Tá ai. Vai ser curtinha,apenas mais alguns capítulos. Preciso da opinião de vocês,então não deixem de comentar,até mesmo se for pra dizer o quão ruim ficou. Beijos e queijos. _


End file.
